The Unfortunate Death of Kelly Chambers
by Gredd18
Summary: Written for Aria's Afterlife July challenge. Kelly had survived the collectors, but she doesn't survive Cerberus. Her final moments, Documented.


**A/N Wrote for the ****_Aria's Afterlife July challange_****. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm Going to die, _Kelly realized, as the Cerberus troopers broke into the room where she was hiding. She had hoped to evade capture by hiding in a closet; in hind-sight, probably one of the most obvious places.

_It's not fair! It's not fair! _Kelly thought as she tried to hold back tears. _All I've ever done is try to make people happy, and this is what happens to me in the end..._

The banging on the door stopped momentarily, and Kelly thought they had given up. Until...

**BANG!**

Kelly was forced back against the wall, ears ringing. _So this is it? I'd be better off being turned into goop and fed into a reaper, then die like this. So meaningless, so pointless..._

Cerberus troopers poured into the room, and aimed at her. One stepped forward and scanned her.

"Chambers. Kelly. You are a traitor and must die." He said. _So unforgiving... So careless! _Kelly tried to think of happy memories, but...

_Even Shepard had avoided her... He'd taken one glance at her and walked on... After all I did for him! I helped him fight the collectors, didn't I?_ _I tried to ease the scars... _

"You will follow me." The order ran out, and was steel in the air. Kelly gave a small, sad nod and began to follow the troopers. _What have I done to deserve this? All I've ever done is... try to make people... happy... _

Kelly tried to stop herself for tearing up, but a few small tears still ran down her face._ It's not fair! Nobody stayed with me for long... they all left! Why did they do that!? What did I do wrong!? _

Kelly failed to hold back the anger that came with the thoughts. _All of them, they just... left! Even Shepard... I hoped he'd come and talk, but..._

Kelly was marched into a corridor, where a few other people kneeled, hands tied.

_They all left... why? I made them happy, didn't I? So why did they leave? I feel like I've been..._ Kelly gulped as she was forced to the ground, hands being tied roughly behind her back. _...Used._

All emotion flowed out of her when she thought that. As much as she could, she couldn't hold that feeling off. _Why did they use me!? _Kelly thought angrily._ The only reason I was like that was because It was my mother's dying wish that I be happy... _

A certain trooper was slowly walking along the line, making sarcastic remarks before executing each captive. She only had minutes left...

_They all used me... for their own benefit... none of them thought of me! None of them! Ever! _Kelly angrily yelled at herself inside. All traces of tears had vanished. There was only pure anger.

_None of them cared for me... what point is there to my life? Nobody cares if I live or_ die... The trooper was only three people away from her.

**BANG. **

Two people.

Realization slowly dawned on Kelly; _It's a mean galaxy out there... nobody cares for me. When I'm buried- if I'm buried,- Nobody will come and visit my grave and say how sad and tragic it is... I'll just be another casualty of war... one of billions. _

**BANG.**

One more person.

No tears flowed from Kelly's face; there was no point. Nobody had ever cared for her. Not Shepard, not anyone she'd cared for...

_So meaningless. So pointless. Isn't this a mercy now? Killing me, letting me leave? There's nothing for me here..._

**BANG. **

The troopers' gun slowly moved over Kelly's head.

"Kelly. You know nobody _ever_ cared for you, right?

_You don't have to fucking rub it in, you bastard._

"Nobody in the whole galaxy. Not anyone."

_Just fucking shoot me!_

"Now, it's time for you to die. Nobody cared about you. Have fun alone for all of ever."

_Get the Fu-_**BANG.**

* * *

_Three months later..._

Shepard slowly walked up to the grave that held Kelly. She was gone...

Shepard fell down and wept, as the ashes and embers slowly drifted past...

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N:**

**For some odd reason, writing this was fun. I think it's cause I'm currently in a spot of depression, and TBH I might write more of these One-Shots this one does well.**

**Hope I gave you Feels!**

**Reviews and criticism always!**


End file.
